Warriors CRACK-FIC - Cat Chat
by BariSaxGirl
Summary: Sandstorm starts a cat chat with firestar and soon other cats join


_**INCOMING CAT-CHAT**_

_"Firestar_Likes_Sand"_

_**ACCEPT DECLINE**_

_**Firestar_Likes_Sand:**__ Hey Bae,_

_**SandStorm_Hunts:**__ Hey Bae,_

**_Firestar_Likes_Sand_**_**:**__ Why are we useing toleg devices...?_

_**SandStorm_Hunts:**__ Because they have This game called Flappy Bird_

_**Firestar_Likes_Sand:**__ and..?_

_**SandStorm_Hunts:**__ And i like it_

_**Firestar_Likes_Sand:**__ More than me...?_

_**SandStorm_Hunts**__: never bae._

_**INCOMING CAT-CHAT**_

_ TigerStarIzAwesome _

_** Group call Decline**_

_**SandStorm_Hunts:**__ Hey bae, Tigerstar wants to join the chat._

_**Firestar_Likes_Sand:**__ do i give a Dirt?_

_**SandStorm_Hunts:**__ Language, your a clan leader, be more controlled._

_**Firestar_Likes_Sand:**__ Srry_

_**Group call Decline**_

_**TigerstarIzAwesome:**__ Hey mousebarin, still leading your fleabitten clan?_

_**Firestar_Likes_Sand:**__ Of course, atleast im leading my clan longer than you led yours._

_**SandStorm_Hunts:**__ Our clan is not Fleabitten, go burn in the darkforest._

_**TigerstarIzAwesome:**__ Still a feisty she-cat is she,Right back at you bae_

_**SandStorm_Hunts:**__ I am not your bae, foxdung._

_**Firestar_Likes_Sand:**__ Sandstorm kick him off the chat._

** X **_Firestar_Likes_Sand_

** X **_TigerstarIzAwesome_

** Are you sure you want to kick **_TigerstarIzAwesome_ **From this Group Chat?**

** YES NO**

_**SandStorm_Hunts:**__ ok he's off._

_**Firestar_Likes_Sand:**__ good, Who should we invite to the call?_

_**SandStorm_Hunts:**__ Greystripe? How about we invite him and then Silverstream._

_F__**irestar_Likes_Sand:**__ Does silverstream even have CAT-CHAT_

_**SandStorm_Hunts:**__ I thought mabey if she did greystripe would have told you._

_**Firestar_Likes_Sand:**__ I guess we can find out._

** INVITE FRIEND**

_** search: **__Greystripe_Miss's_Silverstream_

_** One match found**_

_Greystripe_Miss's_Silverstream_

_ *Greystripe_

** INVITE**

_**SandStorm_Hunts:**__ Ok its calling_

_**Firestar_Likes_Sand:**__ Cool._

_**Greystripe_Miss's_Silverstream:**__ Hey guys!_

_**Firestar_Likes_Sand:**__ Yo._

_**SandStorm_Hunts:**__ Really Firestar. "Yo"?_

_**Firestar_Likes_Sand:**__ I like cat chat because i can be me on it and no other clan cats will know._

_**Greystripe_Miss's_Silverstream:**__ Firestar, you've grouped on this with everyone in the clan, everyone, knows._

**PM from **_Firestar_Likes_Sand: Are you gonna try and find silverstream?_

**PM to**_ Firestar_Likes_Sand: Yes, keep greystripe busy well i try and serch her._

_**Firestar_Likes_Sand:**__ ok_

_**Greystripe_Miss's_Silverstream:**__ ok what?_

_**Firestar_Likes_Sand:**__ nothing, _

_**Firestar_Likes_Sand:**__ Greystripe, what to you call a pile of kits?_

_**Greystripe_Miss's_Silverstream:**__ I dunno, What? _

_**Firestar_Likes_Sand**__: A MEOWtian_

_**Greystripe_Miss's_Silverstream:**__ lol_

_**Firestar_Likes_Sand:**__ Lol_

_**SandStorm_Hunts:**__ Lol_

**PM from **_Firestar_Likes_Sand: Get busy i dont have many jokes!_

**PM to **_Firestar_Likes_Sand: Ok ok_

** INVITE FRIEND**

**_Search:_**_ silverstream_

_** 3 matches were found!**_

_ Silverstream_Invades_Our_Relationship_

_ * Millie_

_ GreyStripe_Miss's_Silverstream_

_ * Greystripe __**(Currently in your chat group)**_

_Silverstream_Of_RiverClan_

_ * Silverstream_

**PM to **_Firestar_Likes_Sand: found her! _

**PM from **_Firestar_Likes_Sand: Good! Invite her quick _

**INVITE**

_ Silverstream_Of_RiverClan_

** YES NO**

**PM to **_Firestar_Likes_Sand: Its calling_

**PM from **_Firestar_Likes_Sand: YAY!_

_**Greystripe_Miss's_Silverstream:**__ guys im getting bored, I might go hunting with millie._

_**Firestar_Likes_Sand:**__ Just stay a little longer please?_

_**SandStorm_Hunts:**__ Ya, just a little, Im getting some more people on the chat._

_**Greystripe_Miss's_Silverstream:**__ Like whom?_

_**Silverstream_Of_RiverClan:**__ Hello _

_**Greystripe_Miss's_Silverstream:**_ヽ༼ ಠ益ಠ ༽ﾉ

_**Silverstream_Of_RiverClan:**__ Hello my love greystripe._

_**Greystripe_Miss's_Silverstream:**__ Silverstream... I didnt, But... Millie... SIlverstream?_

_**Silverstream_Of_RiverClan**__: Greystripe, It is good to find love in your own clan, to keep you from forever mourning._

_**Greystripe_Miss's_Silverstream:**__ But i still love you.. And Mille!_

**PM to **_Firestar_Likes_Sand: This was a bad idea..._

**PM from **_Firestar_Likes_Sand: Ik..._

_**Silverstream_Of_RiverClan:**__ Greystripe how do you love someone who is dead? I still watch you from starclan remember that._

** INCOMMING CAT-CHAT**

_ Silverstream_Invades_Our_Relationship_

_ * Millie_

_**ACCEPT DECLINE**_

_**Silverstream_Of_RiverClan:**__ How is the clan, Young Firestar?_

_**Firestar_Likes_Sand:**__ According to Tigerstar, "fleabitten"_

_**Silverstream_Of_RiverClan:**__ Do not give attention to that mangy fleabag._

_**Firestar_Likes_Sand:**__ Dont worry, i wont._

_**Silverstream_Invades_Our_Relationship:**__ YOLO._

_**Firestar_Likes_Sand:**__ correction, you YOLO. me, not YOLO._

_**Silverstream_Of_RiverClan:**__ i am laughing out loud_

_**Firestar_Likes_Sand:**__ lol_

_**Greystripe_Miss's_Silverstream:**__ lol_

_**SandStorm_Hunts:**__ lol_

_**Silverstream_Of_RiverClan:**__ Bluestar wishes to join the chat- along with Spottedleaf._

_ S__**ilverstream_Invades_Our_Relationship**__: Who dat?_

**_Greystripe_Miss's_Silverstream: _**_I_

_**Greystripe_Miss's_Silverstream:**__G_

_**Greystripe_Miss's_Silverstream:**__G_

_**Greystripe_Miss's_Silverstream:**__Y_

_**SandStorm_Hunts:**__ Ill just do and open chat_

_**Firestar_Likes_Sand:**__ What's that?_

_**Greystripe_Miss's_Silverstream:**__ It means anyone can join without asking_

_**Firestar_Likes_Sand:**__ Kewl_

_**SandStorm_Hunts:**__ Interesting word choice Firestar._

**_BLUEFART_THE_GREAT has joined your chat!_**

**_SPOTTEDLEAFIZDABESTMEDICENCATEVER has joined your chat!_**

**_BlueFart_The_Great: _**_Greetings everybody. _

**_SpottedLeafIzTheBestMedicenCatEver: _**_Hello youngsters._

_**SandStorm_Hunts: **__hello Bluestar, Lovin the user._

**_BlueFart_The_Great: _**_thank you!_

_**SandStorm_Hunts:**__ ...Spottedleaf..._

_**Firestar_Likes_Sand: **__Sandstorm do not start a quarrel._

**_Firestar_Likes_Sand: _**_We already disscused the issue._

_**SandStorm_Hunts: **__hmf._

_**Greystripe_Miss's_Silverstream: **__oh starclan help us._

**_BlueFart_The_Great: _**_ok we will._

_**Greystripe_Miss's_Silverstream:**__ LAWLZ_

**PM from**_ BlueFart_The_Great: greetings young sandstorm. Always know that Firestar has a true fire burning in his heart for you, and you keep it lit. never quarrel over what was not ment to be. Keep Firestar glowing. _

_**SandStorm_Hunts: **__I love you firestar._

**_Firestar_Likes_Sand: _**_i love you to...?_

_**Greystripe_Miss's_Silverstream: **__lol, what just happend._

_**SandStorm_Hunts:**_ ｡ﾟ.(* ´‿` 人´‿` *)ﾟ °・

_S__**ilverstream_Invades_Our_Relationship: **__Back. _

_**Greystripe_Miss's_Silverstream: **__hun' u never said BRB_

_**Silverstream_Of_RiverClan: **__I needed to make dirt real bad._

_**SandStorm_Hunts: **__TMI_

_**Greystripe_Miss's_Silverstream: **__TMI_

**_Firestar_Likes_Sand:_**_TMI_

**_BlueFart_The_Great:_**_TMI_

**_SpottedLeafIzTheBestMedicenCatEver: _**_TMI_

_**Silverstream_Of_RiverClan: **__TMI_

_S__**ilverstream_Invades_Our_Relationship: **__ sorry he asked._

_**Greystripe_Miss's_Silverstream: **__um, no, no i didn't._

_**SpottedLeafIzTheBestMedicenCatEver: **__the gathering will be soon,I Best be going now,starclan is with you._

**_SpottedLeafIzTheBestMedicenCatEver has left the chat_**

**_BlueFart_The_Great: _**_I best be going to, Goodbye._

**_BlueFart_The_Great has left the chat_**

_**SandStorm_Hunts: **__We all should be going. Im ending the chat! we can continue you the chat well sharing tounges. Adios! _

** END CHAT?**

** YES NO **


End file.
